The present invention relates in general to a monitor mask, and more particularly to removable translucent monitor masks, a substrate therefore and locking mechanism therefore used with a gaming device.
Gaming devices such as slot machines currently exist that use displays or monitors to provide or exhibit the gaming scheme of the gaming device. Certain of these gaming devices include a single monitor mask that surrounds the display or monitor in the gaming device. Such known monitor masks are generally a modular or single unit, which surround the display and are attached to the gaming device cabinet in a movable (i.e., openable) manner.
These monitor masks generally use some type of hinge or supports that enable the device to be opened for access to the monitor and the controls contained therein. One problem is that these hinges and supports can become defective or inoperable, so that the monitor mask may not open or stay open. In addition, these hinges or systems can injure or pinch the person who is operating the device. Furthermore, these devices require that the cabinet provide room to accommodate the hinges or supports, taking up space that could be used for other purposes, such as to accommodate a larger display.
The present invention overcomes the above shortcomings by providing removable translucent monitor masks, a substrate therefore and locking mechanism therefore used with a gaming device having a cabinet. The present invention generally provides a dual or multiple mask apparatus including an inner and outer mask which is adapted to removably engage or connect to a substrate. The present invention further generally provides a locking mechanism adapted to removably connect the substrate to the cabinet.
More particularly the present invention includes a substrate and inner and outer masks, each of the masks and substrate having spaced apart top, bottom and side members. Both the masks and the substrate are preferably single integral units of a molded plastic material. The top and bottom members of each of the masks include alternately spaced tabs and notches that co-act to removably connect the outer mask to the inner mask.
The inner and outer masks are preferably of different colors to provide a desired look to the gaming device. Preferably the masks are translucent and, in conjunction with a one or more lighting devices, provide back lighting and lighting effects for the display and the gaming device. The masks could be simultaneously lit, or lit individually with the same or different color illuminations in any suitable manner.
The present invention also includes a locking mechanism for removably securing the substrate (and the masks) to the cabinet of the gaming device. In one preferred embodiment, the substrate includes four hooks extending generally transversely from an inner edge of the side members and a locking mechanism that includes two slideable locking bars and locking members moveably joined to the cabinet. Each locking bar includes a biasing device that preferably biases the locking device to a closed position so that the substrate (and the masks) remain locked in place.
This configuration provides for the complete removal of the substrate and masks from the cabinet, and facilitated more efficient manufacture and repair of the gaming device. This configuration also enables old masks to be replaced with new masks representing different games on the gaming device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a multiple monitor masks for use with a gaming device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide removable translucent masks, substrate and locking mechanism for use with a gaming device.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed disclosure, taken in conjunction with the accompanying sheets of drawings, wherein like numerals refer to like parts, elements, components, steps and processes.